Werewolf Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Werewolf Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016 alongside his Pet, Furball Pup. This Cookie will transform into an invincible werewolf form which destroys all obstacles in his path for a given time. Skill Transforms into a werewolf destroys obstacles, earning destruction points. Level Up will decrease the time needed for transformation. (Transforms more frequently when Energy is low) Magic Candy For each destroyed obstacle, Werewolf Cookie, while as werewolf, grows bigger (up to 2.5 times the size!). The stronger the enchanted power, the faster the growth. Story ''While adding great amount of pepper into the cookie dough, a wolf hair had fallen in by accident. Hence, whenever Werewolf Cookie feels scared or threatened, his wolf instinct kicks in and he transforms into a feral beast. A long time ago, his friend fell in grave danger, and Werewolf Cookie saved him only after transforming and revealing his true self to the town villagers. He was castaway out of fear and has been living alone in the forests since. With so much pain buried within him, this cookie tastes bitter and salty (of tears). Don't ask about his scar or try to get close to him. He'll only push you away cause he's afraid he'll hurt you. We can only assume he's been hurt deep inside, just like his deep scar under his eyes. '' Werewolf Cookie puts on this adorable costume to calm himself down.'' Strategy When his Energy is high, he will take a longer time to transform. However, the spawning time before the Cookie transforms again will gradually became faster proportional to the remaining Energy left. He will continue running in his werewolf form even if he is out of Energy, but will immediately faint after changing back. The Cookie also runs faster while transforming. This in turn helps him to run further and destroy more obstacles in the way. In addition, his Energy drains slower in the werewolf form. Statistics Loading Messages New * Don't come near! I don't want to hurt you... General * Get away... or you'll get hurt... * Please, just leave me alone... * I don't know which side of me is real... * Sometimes, my scar aches... * If you get in my way, I'll have to... * The monster inside me may hurt you... * I don't want to hurt you... * Have you ever been terrified of yourself? * Hurry! Get away from me! * It would be a lie if I said I'm not lonely... * You shouldn't make me angry... 1vs1 Race * I don't want to hurt you... * I'm not safe to be around... * Don't bother me... * Hurry! Get away from me! * Stay away from me... For your own good. Tired * Is this the end...? Lobby Daily Gift * I thought... you'd like this. Tap * Get away... * Please, don't come any closer... * My scar aches... * Don't expect much from me... * My loneliness...cannot be fixed... * No matter how great the ink...I don't write to anyone... * I don't want to hurt you... * Sugar Crystals...as black as night...might calm the beast... Gift * You didn't have to... (Given Black Sugar Crystal) * This stone makes me feel... sad. (Given Ash Moonstone) * Thanks... I guess. (Neutral) * Better...leave... (Given Golden Ink ) Relationship Chart * Tiger Lily Cookie: A loner... Just like me... * Ninja Cookie: There're not that many Cookies I can bear... * Snow Sugar Cookie: I hope... Snow Sugar Cookie finds real friends... * Mala Sauce Cookie: Leave me... alone. Updates * February 28, 2017 ** Magic Candy added. * December 6, 2017 ** +5,000 points for destroying an obstacle, transformation lasts 0.5 sec longer * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Escape Level 20 to reaching Stage 4-1 in Breakout Episode 1. * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from reach Breakout Episode 1 Stage 4-1 to reach Escape Level 13. ** Combi bonus changed from "+2000 points for destroying an obstacle" to "+18000 destruction points." ** Energy slightly increased. Trivia * Werewolf Cookie can have the slowest and fastest charging green bar in the game depending on his Energy. When it is full, it takes a very long time to charge fully but when he's almost out of Energy it fills up almost instantaneously. * While wearing the Lonesome Shiba Inu costume, Werewolf Cookie's voice changes to a series of puppy-like barks, and his werewolf form to unintimidating growls and roars. * Werewolf Cookie's 2018 New Year wish was "I don’t want... to hurt anyone." * Werewolf Cookie's 2018 April Fool's message was "Woof woof!" * Werewolf Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake for me...?" * Werewolf Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 was *quietly devours the chocolate*